With You
by Gohan Strife
Summary: I will always be with you."


**With You**

One Shot

Inspired By Linkin Park: With You (Reanimation)

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static_

Lilac hues stared blankly out the window of the room, not moving in the least. Set in a sitting position upon the bed, a white room filled the background; a towel wrapped firmly around the girl's body, though she hadn't seemed to notice. Lavender strands floated from the scalp, easily smoothed out by the brush currently stroking through it, strands loosening from one another with ease. A soft hum escaped parted pink lips, as orange tone fingers continue to gently smooth out the slightly damp lavender hair before her, head tilting to the side as the woman finished; a smile placed upon her lips while she placed her hands firmly upon the violet hair woman's shoulder. The ashen tone woman didn't even respond to the touch.

_And put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday_

"There we are, Raven," the taller woman said in a soft voice, while giving a light rub of the girl's left shoulder. "All done."

The sorceress wouldn't reply; only keeping her vision outside the window, her body completely locked in the same position. The taller woman would simply smile, lifting her form from the bed.

"You've got a visitor today, Raven," the woman would continue on, as she moved to the front of the sorceress sitting on the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of her and taking in the girl's hands within her own. "Someone you have not seen in a long time."

No reaction.

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy_

"I know you will be pleased to see him," she confirmed with a nod, keeping the optimism in her tone. She would give the girl a light tap upon her thigh while standing, brushing a strand of red mane from falling over her eyes. "But first, it is time to get clothed."

The violet haired woman would once again answer in silence, while the taller woman moved from her sight, toward the nightstand, where the girl's clothes would be set every morning. Unwrapping the towel from the woman's waist, she would help the girl to stand; the girl making no protest to the movements of her limbs and body. The towel came loose with the slightest tug; ashen skin now bathed in the light from the window while the red haired woman padded the soft material against the damp patches still upon her body.

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react_

Frail arms gave no protest, as they were lead through the sleeves of the white tee-shirt, the neck of the shirt being brought over the sorceress' head and with a tug, pulled the shirt down her thin torso. Medical pants were placed on after the redheaded nurse sat the girl down onto the bed one leg at a time, then having to make her stand in order to pull them up to her waist. Tying the string tightly, the caring woman flattened out the creases, then gave the girl a cheery smile. Once again, the girl would give no objection to the forced movements of her body as she was placed down upon the bed with the woman now placing a pair of socks onto her bare feet.

"The weather is warm and clear today, Raven," the girl stated, looking up to the girl as she spoke. "Maybe they will allow me to bring you outside. What do you think?"

No answer.

The girl smiled while her head tilted to the side, placing her hands on her knees as she pushed herself to a standing point.

"Kori?"

Awaken from her current train of thought, her eyes shifted from the violet wondering hues just in front of her to just over the shorter girl's shoulder, toward the doorframe of the room where the source of the voice called from.

"Yes?" The girl named Kori called back, brushing a few loose strands of scarlet from her current field of view, as she started toward the white door, placing her orange tone hands upon the handle and opening it to view the woman on the other side. "Yes? What is it, Sarah?"

The blonde on the other side of the door looked up from her clipboard filled with papers, flipping a page over as her index finger pointed to a spot, her eyes shifting from the paper to the jaded hues in front of her, through the glasses that rested upon her nose.

"Her three o'clock just called," the woman replied, tilting her head to the side as her weight shifted to her other leg. "The doctor wanted to know if it would be alright to change the time to four instead."

"That is fine," the taller woman replied with a nod. "Did I receive any phone calls recently?"

_Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_

"As a matter of fact," Sarah started, placing the clipboard under her arm while she reached into the right pocket of her long white laboratory coat. "You did. I would've forgotten if you didn't remind me."

"That is why you are here, is it not?" The redheaded woman replied with a grin. The blonde blinked a moment, freezing with her hand in her pocket while attempting to figure out what the girl had meant to say.

"I think you mean 'That's what I'm here for,' Kori," Sarah replied, as she pulled a small square piece of scrap paper out with pencil markings on it. "Anyway, you got a personal call earlier."

The girl passed the note to Kori, giving a polite nod of her head.

"How's Raven doing today?" Sapphire eyes shifted from Kori to the short ashen skinned sitting on her bed, with her eyes staring intently out the window; having made no movement since Kori had left her.

"She is doing well," Kori replied, while turning her head to face the sorceress. "I believe she will have a good day today."

"And how are you doing?" Sarah then asked, reverting her eyes back to the taller woman. Hesitant to answer, the girl gave a blank look before placing a reassuring smile upon her face, nodding along to the girl's question.

_It's true, the way I feel_

"Yes, I am fine as well," Kori answered with a forceful smile. The blonde shook her head lightly as her head lowered.

"I'm worried about you, Kori," the woman replied in a low voice, as her eyes lifted once again to those forest green tiers. "I was told you put in a request to start sleeping here on a permanent basis?"

"Yes," the redhead responded. "She has been waking up very late at night and wondering around the facilities. I believe I will be able to be more helpful to Raven if I were with her during the night as well."

"Yes, I was also told of what has been happening recently with her," Sarah responded. "But we have our night staff for that, Kori. You don't have to be with her twenty four hours of the day, everyday."

_Was promised by your face_

"Yes I do," Kori was quick to reply; so quick, her voice sounded sharp. "It is my fault she is here, so it is my duty to assure she is well taken care of."

"Kori, you're not a doctor," the woman replied in a slightly harsh tone. "We agreed to allow you to help take care of Raven, but we can't let it effect your own health, as well as the health of Raven."

"What do you mean?" Kori quickly asked, arching a thin red brow.

"When was the last time you ate, Kori?"

The taller woman's mind wondered back, attempting to figure out the precise time in which she had partaken the activity of eating. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet; instead, she had spent most of the time feeding Raven. Last night was similar, since she had much difficulty feeding the sorceress her dinner. Brows lowered in slight frustration, her stomach suddenly moaning at the sudden thought of being fed.

"I…I do not recall the exact moment in time," Kori replied with shifting eyes, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"Three days ago, Kori," the blonde replied with a frown. "That is the last time you ordered food enough for both yourself and Raven. Every other order was placed just for one."

"That is because it is difficult to eat while trying to feed Raven. It is easier if we eat at separate times," Kori attempted to defend herself, though Sarah waved a hand in front of her shaking head.

"Kori," the girl replied in a much softer tone, as her eyes focused upon the jaded hues in front of her. "We want the same thing you want, and that is to take care of Raven. We can't allow someone to watch over her if she can't take care of herself first."

"But…"

"I'm not saying you can't watch her anymore, Kori," Sarah quickly butted in after viewing the moist eyes of the redhead. "I am simply saying to take better care of yourself. I've already ordered breakfast for you, while I feed Raven today. After you have your breakfast, I believe your visitor will be in so you can take Raven to the lobby at that time, and only after you've eaten."

The taller woman kept her eyes upon the floor, with a hue of pink upon her cheeks in embarrassment; one hand gripping the other arm, rubbing slightly. It was a bad habit she had whenever she was nervous. Sarah caught the act, and placed a firm hand upon the girl's shoulder, giving a light rub and gaining eye contact with the girl once again.

"Hey," the older woman gave the redhead a genuine smile. "I just want you both to be happy, Kori. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because you're taking on too much. I'll see what I can do with adding another bed in here."

"Really?" Green tiers raised along with a tug upon her lips, lifting into a smile. "Thank you so very much! That would be most appreciated!"

The blonde was then lifted into a forceful hug, lungs suddenly void of air, her feet all but lost contact with the tile flooring below her. Kori then released the girl, with a characteristic smile plastered upon her features, one to which even Sarah found herself smiling in response to. Adjusting the spectacles upon her face, the blonde haired woman nodded her head, while pulling the clipboard to her chest.

"If we're finished here, then I believe there's a hot meal waiting for you in the lounge," the girl replied, as she stepped through the doorframe passed the redheaded woman. "I'll bring Raven into the activity lounge to meet her visitor. I'm sure you're excited to see him as well."

Kori turned on her heels, nodding with a smile on her face and voicing out her opinion prior to her form vacating the doorframe to make her way quickly downstairs for her meal.

"Thank you so very much. Now it is I who is to owe you one!"

The woman's outlandish idiom still tugged a smile onto the blonde's lips to this day, shaking her head slightly as she gave a tug upon the slipper to the ankle for a more comfortable fit.

"If we were keeping count, I think it'd be me still owing both of you, Kori…"

oOoOoOoOo

Record timing would have three empty saucers, four empty bowls, and three tall glasses all vacant of anything edible, and a satisfied orange tone woman patting her stomach pleasingly. Letting out a blissful sigh, the woman would push herself from the table, collecting the empty disposable plates and throwing them into the trash bin.

"Starfire?"

_The sounds of your voice  
__Painted on my memories_

Lime green hues would widen, her breath catching to the name called, and her heart racing to the voice who had called it. The scarlet mane girl turned on her heel, her lips bringing forth a genuine smile while her voice called out more cheerfully than it had been upon recent weeks.

_Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

Jet black hair spiked backward, traditional for the city's hero. His costume was all but lost, a simple visit to an old friend calling for casual clothes, though true to his identity, still wore the thin black and white mask over his eyes. Clad in a white tee-shirt underneath the black overcoat he wore. Denim blue jeans, loosely fitting, down to the pair of steel toed boots he wouldn't trade for any other footwear. The Titan's Leader regarded the girl with a smile as genuine as the one he had received.

"Robin!"

Koriand'r ran to her old teammate, her feet instantly lifting from the floor without another thought, collecting the hero up in her arms, and literally off his feet, while giving the teen a hug that forced the air from his lungs. The Titan's Leader let out a hearty laugh, as he allowed the girl to spin him around, before he was placed back onto the tile flooring, head feeling light from the lack of oxygen as well as the constant spinning around the Tamaranian Princess had given him during the hug.

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)  
With you_

"I have missed you so much! How is everyone doing?"

The two conversed over a variety of things; the newest addition to the Titan's team; various new villains as well as old times. It had been a total of five months since the Tamaranian Princess and Sorceress of Azarath had left the team, and the leader happily filled the girl in on various missions, as well as some news on the new crime lord of the city this week.

"So how are you doing?" Robin finally asked when he finished relaying his recent near-death experience. The girl blinked, then replied with a bright and cheery smile she was well known for.

"I am doing great," her voice called back while her head tilted to the side. "The employees here are truly kind, and they adequately care for Raven."

"That's good news to hear," Robin stated with a nod, before his lips formed a thin line. "Is everything alright?"

Starfire blinked a moment, finding her words before she replied; pondering the reason for the slight repeat of the question.

_(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)  
With you_

"Yes… yes, everything is fine," she replied hesitantly. The leader of the Titan's then formed a frown with his lips, while resting his elbows upon the table the two shared, his head in his hands while eyeing the girl; sizing her up. Her face had thinned slightly, her cheeks bones easily visible. Dark patches outlined beneath her eyes, and the once bright jade hues held a darker, duller tone then the last time he had seen her. The girl's figure matched her face; however with the white overcoat she wore over her clothes, he wasn't sure when he walked in, though the hug she had shared, he could easily feel her ribcage through the jacket.

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)  
With you_

"I'm worried about you, Star," Robin stated in a truthful tone, while his expression softened, looking to the girl with pleading eyes. Forest green hues pulled from the eyes behind the mask, her lips loosing the smile she had forced to mask her true feelings. With tension rising, Robin attempted to revert the attention from his old comrade to the sorceress. "I heard Raven hasn't been sleeping lately."

"Yes," the girl stated in a barely audible voice, while breathing a sigh. "She has developed insomnia. The doctors have told me that they do not know the cause, and things have only gotten worse."

"Worse?" Robin instantly felt guilt crawl through his skin, as he watched the different emotions pass over the girl's expressions. The moment her lips parted to speak, the lights from above flickered; throughout the cafeteria. Blinking a moment, the two looked up, as if waiting for the lights to return to normal. When the flickering hadn't stopped for about five seconds, both heroes stood; their senses flaring danger. Suddenly, black bolts of energy flew through the outlets and pipes that held the lights above together, completely shattering all bulbs, and raining glass all over the room.

_(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)  
With you_

"Raven!"

oOoOoOoOo

"S-she was fine. She was eating fine and everything," Sarah replied to the redhead when the duo had made it back up the stairs and to the room that held the sorceress. "But then, she just grabbed her head and started screaming."

_I hit you and you hit me back  
And we fall to the floor  
The rest of the day stands still_

"She's been doing this more and more lately," another doctor quickly announced, while looking through the glass of the doorway, which held a tornado of black energy, surrounding the ear-piercing cries of the black mage. Starfire instantly placed her hands upon the door handle, attempting to go inside, cutting the doctor off in mid sentence. The man instantly placed his hand on the door, attempting to shut it, though with the tight grip the girl held, as well as the forceful energy upon the other end, it proved completely useless. "Are you crazy? That energy tore everything in that room apart! There's nothing left!"

"Let me through!" Kori screamed, while shoving the doctor aside. "You do not know how to handle this!"

_Fine line between this and that  
But when things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real_

Sarah caught the doctor, while Robin walked next to Starfire, gritting his teeth as attempted to hold his ground; though upon tile it proved most difficult. Starfire put her arm out to her once leader, giving him a serious look. Robin merely nodded, taking a step back, while the redhead opened the door the rest of the way, throwing her body in.

_Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react_

With abilities she hadn't used in ages, Starfire flew into the room, her arms crossed over in front of her face, while wave after wave knocked into her, forcing her back toward the door in which she came. Gritting her teeth, the Tamaranian Princess forced more power into her flight, her eyes flashing a bright jade hue. The sorceress currently sat staring at the corner of the room, curled into a ball on her knees, while she continuously screamed over and over again, grasping her head with her hands, and smashing her forehead into the wall repeatedly. The view before her only fueled her more, forcing more and more energy to block against the dark magus' uncontrollable powers. Each blow the wall took of the sorceress' head butts caused another wave of energy to erupt from her aura, swirling her energy around the room.

_Even though you're close to me  
__You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_

"RAVEN!"

The princess' cries never reached the telepath, only collected and lost within the strong winds that swirled around the mage. Tears filled their cheeks, the sorceress bringing more and more pain throughout her body, while the redhead could do nothing but watch in her constant attempts to fly through the forceful energy waves. With a shout, the girl's forest green hues shined brighter, tearing through the black energy waves, and giving the girl a path toward the sorceress, while her eye lasers tore a hole through the wall just next to the lavender haired girl.

_It's true, the way I feel  
Was promised by your face_

Starfire dove into the temporary hole she had created through the vortex of strong winds and black energy, spreading her arms open, while attempting to grasp the girl in her arms. The moment her skin touched, her entire body was shocked by energy, scorching throughout her form, and bringing pain to places she never thought possible. Her own shriek echoed through the rooms, and she knew she had heard Robin call out her name, though knew there was nothing he could do to help.

_The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories_

"Raven," Starfire gritted her teeth, while she attempted to coax the girl back to normal; or what she deemed normal. "Please…"

_Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

The sorceress threw her self back, attempting to throw the princess off. Starfire kept her tight grip around the girl's torso, grasping her fingers together tightly, while trying to block the pain that burned immensely through her body from her mind, sobbing against the girl's back.

"Please Raven, stop this at once!" she cried out, trying to pull the girl away from the wall she had been bashing her forehead against.

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)  
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)  
With you_

Starfire let out another loud cry, as she pulled forth the limits of her powers, ripping the girl from the powerful hold she had in her current kneeling position. The moment she was lifted from the ground, the winds stopped, while the sorceress' eyes flashed a brilliant white color, completely tearing through the black energy surrounding the room. Starfire was then thrown back against the wall, while the black aura was replaced once again by a scarlet hue, winds picking up and completely changing in directions. The sorceress suddenly floated, limbs moving to her command. The moment she turned around, however, her eyes lost their once lilac hue, and forced a deep yellow, as well as double in numbers.

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)  
With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)  
With you_

The instant recognition hit her face, a shriek was let out from the sorceress, the red aura swirling with black; the mage attempting to regain control of her own emotions. Starfire crouched down, while she flew toward the girl again, ignoring the shouts from the spiked haired Robin behind her, who was easily thrown back in his attempts to enter the room. Crimson washed over the girl's yellow orbs, while her screams grew louder, more painful sounding. The redheaded Tamaranian Princess bit back her exhaustion, and flew through the girl's aura, crying out her name in her efforts.

_(No)  
I wont let you control my fate while I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience_

Raven's four eyes shut tightly, while tears poured from each, her jaw clenching shut, while her head shook left and right. Starfire knew of those eyes; she had seen them numerous times before. The girl shielded her memories, and quickly concentrated on the now; upon her current outstretch arm, and her struggle to reach out to the sorceress. She had all but lost her flight, digging her shoes into the flooring, nearly smashing her foot through the tile in order to get a better footing. The girl's aura was strong, and had torn apart the room completely, the walls around them shredding piece after piece. The entire window was gone, leaving a good four diameter hole in the side wall that lead to the outside park, while many outside watched the natural phenomenon in amazement, even though they had seen things like this many times before, though not to this intensity.

_(No)  
I wont just sit here and wait while you weighing your options  
Your making a fool of me_

Orange fingers grasped the girl's wrist, curling over it into a tight grip, before she pulled the girl easily back into her embrace, the same electric waves coursing through her body. Raven's body trembled to the girl's touch, and shook violently while the waves of energy surrounding her continued to push the walls to their limits.

"Raven, please… come back," Starfire cried, while she held the girl tight, each shake resulting in a light shriek in between her speech. Finally, however, the girl's fidgeting grew weak, and exhausting; the girl's body going limp in Starfire's arms. "Raven…?"

The aura completely diminished, leaving no trace in its wake; various parts of the wall, floor, and wood all about fell slowly to the floor, the winds dying down completely. Starfire's breath caught, however, when the girl remained motionless, unmoving in the least. Even though the girl was always motionless in her comatose state, after such a violent awakening, the Tamaran had half expected the world to end, or the sorceress to awaken.

_(No)  
You didn't dare to try and say you don't care  
And solemnly swear not to follow me there_

"Raven?" Starfire gave the girl a light shake, before her muscles became their normal tense state. She knew she should have been relieved that the girl was back to her normal state. She should have been happy that her rage hadn't sent her completely insane. But she wasn't. "Raven…"

The sorceress looked completely beyond the redhead, not focusing her lilac hues upon anything; taking a stare perhaps upon the ceiling, or possibly to something that no other could see; to a dimension that no other existed aside from the dark magus herself. Starfire bit her lip, while the emotional wall she had set upon herself finally collapsed. This should have been it, right? This should have been the point where Raven was supposed to wake up; blink her beautiful lilac orbs open to focus upon the one person who had been with her since the beginning. The one girl who had always been there to help. The one girl who's been waiting ever since the girl had gone silent. The girl whose been waiting to hear the girl's voice once more.

_(No)  
It ain't like me to beg on my knees  
Or, please oh baby please  
That's not how I'm doing things_

Starfire's face fell together, while tears poured from her eyes, her shoulders pinching together while she hunched over the form she held in her hands. Her sobs followed to the ones in the hall, who could do nothing to coax the girl from her sadden state. Her head lowered, while her body balled up together, her stomach knotting together while her breathing became short and quick.

"Raven, how do I know you are even still with me?" Her voice cried out between sobs, while she brought the girl's head to her own; matching their foreheads to one another. "How is it I am to know you are not already gone?"

The girl was, as always, answered with the silence she had received since the day it had happened, raising her head to focus upon the girl's eyes, which were no where near her own; completely void of life and emotion; lost in a dull hue of violet.

_No I'm not upset, no I'm not angry  
I know love is love and sometimes, it doesn't pay me  
(No)_

"Please Raven," Starfire choked while she pulled the girl into a tight hug. "I do not want you to be alone. I do not want to be alone. I am begging you to please … come back to me."

Starfire's eyes continued to look pleadingly over the sorceress' form for any indication of movement. Was it not how this was to happen? Not at all. The ending was supposed to be happy; Raven was supposed to awaken. Starfire's fists clenched tightly, while emotions continued to build over her already hysterical state of mind. This was not fair! She was so close! Her rage had nearly consumed her! Why will she not awaken?

"Raven, why do you not awaken!" The princess cried out in frustration, while her quick breathing resulted in her lungs building up the excess air; explaining the slight hiccups that developed in between her words. "Raven … please, wake up! Please … give me something … let me know that you are still there … that you are still with me."

_I'm never without you, I'll always be with you  
You'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me  
(No)_

Robin couldn't bring himself to even enter the room; his own heart completely turning over for the poor girl, wishing he could do something; anything in order to stop the girl's pleas. The doctors watched, as the Tamaran broke down in front of them, showing them a side of the girl they were afraid had been building up for far too long as of late.

"Raven, answer me," the girl's cries continued, though her voice had lost most of its tone; her voice growing slightly more quiet, her voice sounding that of a small child who had lost all hope. "Pease … Raven …"

_I wont let you take me to the end of my row  
Or keep burning and torching my soul  
(No)_

Her arms grew tighter around the sorceress' form, her eyes shimmering with tears while they became locked upon those violet hues; which still refused to return the gaze. The girl's jaw clenched shut, while the air continued to force itself from her lungs, unable to keep one full breath in long enough for the oxygen to register in her brain. Her heart ached in pain, as well as her body; a numb sensation filling her head, while thoughts of hope faded from her mind, leaving her in a lost state. Optimism long since left the girl, while her entire body trembled through her sobbing. Her eyes closed, while she lowered her head to the sorceress' own, bringing their foreheads to meet once again.

"Raven … are you still with me?"

_No I'm not your puppet  
And no, no, no, I wont let you go_

The moment their heads met, the girl's memories she had thought she had pushed back suddenly flourished, one in particular surfacing and becoming clear and appearing before her as if it were happening right before her eyes.

_No, no matter how far we've come_

"Raven … are you still with me?"

Starfire had pulled the girl's shirt over her head, and had currently been patting out the wrinkles, when she had looked back to the girl to find her gaze still locked out the window. Starfire smiled, while her head tilted to the side, following the sorceress' view out the window to find out what the girl had fixated her eyes upon this time.

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

"What is it you are looking at, Raven?"

The window greeted her with nothing but the dark skies above; swirling dark clouds overhead, thundering sounds crashing through the city, while the skies cried out its attempts to drop sheets of ran from the heavens above.

Starfire sighed, while she turned back to the girl, her eyes falling downward while her lips formed a light frown.

"I have always dreaded this weather, Raven," the princess confessed to the girl. With her hands already clasped in the girl's own, jade hues would widen in shock at the sudden light amount of pressure she had felt in one of her hands.

_No matter how far we've come I,_

Starfire instantly went to the hand that she had felt the tug upon, but the feeling was gone as fast as she had felt it. Had she imagined it? Did Raven just attempt to communicate? Starfire looked pleadingly into the girl's eyes, while waiting … simply waiting for her eyes to shift; for any sort of movement. When none came, Starfire still smiled anyhow, nodding her head to the sorceress.

"It is alright, my friend Raven," Starfire confessed to the girl, while taking the girl's hand to her cheek, leaning into it. "I will wait."

She brought the girl's ashen skinned back hand in front of her, leaning her forehead upon it, before she lightly brushed her lips against it, leaving a small kiss in her wake.

"Even if you are not with me, Raven, I will always be with you."

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

Starfire's eyes flashed open, as reality washed over her like a splash of water; the sorceress form still lying in her hands, while her sobs had suddenly stopped. The sorceress movements were still motionless, though she wasn't nearly as tensed as she was before. Her eyes were no longer staring out the window, but instead, closed lightly; her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

"Raven?"

_With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)_

Raven, the comatose girl who had yet to show signs of ever waking up from her everlasting nightmare, had fallen asleep. Starfire remained completely in awe, while the dark mage slept soundlessly, the light from the giant hole in the wall setting the girl's dark strands to bright lavender, giving life to her once dull ashen colored skin. It was this moment that made the girl appeared the most awake … while she was asleep.

_With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)_

"Raven…" Starfire choked, while she pulled the girl into a loving embrace, tears continuing to fall even still; unable to rid the smile upon her face. Was it her own mind that brought forth the memory? Was it the sorceress' way of telling her she was still with her? Was it merely coincidence that the girl's sudden nap followed Starfire's own memory, or was it merely that the girl was exhausted from the power outburst mere moments ago.

_With you  
(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)_

It mattered not to Starfire. She knew the answer herself; she needed no one to tell her. In her mind, and in her heart, she knew the answer was as clear as day. Throwing on a much needed characteristic smile, the redhead pushed the strands of lavender from the girl's face, while lifting her in her strong but soft arms, lowering her head while she cooed into the girl's ear.

_With you  
(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)_

"I will always be with you, my little black bird…"

oOoOoOoOo

End

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank insomnia, and my sudden want to listen to this song in order to get this story done. I decided to leave what happened to Raven to your imagination. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
